


Wrath Slayer

by Yoyoanaria



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grimm!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoanaria/pseuds/Yoyoanaria
Summary: Zornmörder.Wrath Slayer.Or in exact translation:Anger murderer.NettstuteKind MareOr in direct translationNice mareClarabelle Halaw was a calm, collected woman who ran the famous donut shop Voodoo donut. Her friends were both wesen and Kehrseite, she didn't mind. Call me stereotypical, but she wasn't a stranger to police, especially when they came to her on a regular basis, sometimes the other way around.





	Wrath Slayer

I was walking on the pavement to the precinct. I was making a delivery, of what you ask?

Donuts.

I know, stereotypical, but they really were my best customers. I take deliveries up the stairs and quickly pull it up and keeping it from slipping. I push the door open with my butt, sign in and walk into the office.

"Burkhardt and Renard?" I called out and people looked over to me. "Have a Nick Burkhart and Sean Renard!" I say again, I see a familiar, blue eyed cop take his boxes.

"Thanks. Captain's in his office." He says and gives out the treats after giving me the money, I smile and go over to the boxed off office and knock, I hear a muffled greeting and walk in.

"Captain Renard." I nod, and he smiled quickly, I close the door and put the box on his desk. He looks up from his work, gets up to close the blinds then made his way back to his seat...with me in his hold.

"How're you, my beloved Clarabelle?" He asked smoothly, and I smiled, putting an arm around his neck and turning so I was sitting as if he were going to carry me.

"I'm very well, my dear Captain. Keeping badies off the streets?" I asked, and he smirked, bringing me closer to his body.

"Indeed I am... I'm sorry I missed you this morning, I had to leave early." He apologies, smiling at my choice of clothing; his clothing actually, not as in he bought it for me, he bought it for himself. I'm just wearing his button up shirt with a belt around my waist and a pair of jeans. "Why don't I make it up to you?"

I smile as he moved me, now so I am straddling his thighs, I just give a small giggle and he pulls me closer. We were about to make out but then...the god. Damned. Door. OPENS!

"Captain, there's something you need to see-" Nick says, and I throw the closest thing at him, actually the second closest thing, which was a tissue box...closest thing was very, and I mean  _heavy,_ paper weight.

"Burkhard, how'd you get in?" Sean demanded, and I got off his lap and on his desk.

"I picked the lock." He shrugged, and I glare.

"The door's locked for a  _reason._ " I tilt my head and glare, he just nods, and I rolled my eyes and left after getting the money. "Bye Sean... _Nick._ " I pass him with a cold shoulder, I get to the doors of the precinct when a hand is put on my shoulder.

"Clara, wait a second." I turn and see the apologetic eyes of Nick Burkhardt. "Sorry for interrupting you guys, but it was an urgent case, I hope you know that."

I smiled and nodded, we made up and I left for my shop. It was good exercise and by the time I come back from the precinct, my employee's come, and we run smoothly...did I mention that it's eight in the morning? Healthy breakfast guys.

 

**-     -     -     -     -**

 

I had just finished making a fresh batch of donuts when the door opens.

"Just in time, a fresh batch of donuts, cinnamon." I call out, not looking up from the counter as I write things down in the log book.

"Urm, h-hello." I look up to see a plump, balding mechanic in front of me.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" I ask, and he looks at the choices.

"Did you say you say you had a fresh batch of cinnamon donuts?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Would you like to buy some?" I ask, and he nods.

"Four please." He nods, and I put them in a small box and he pays me. "Thankyou." He says, and he walks out and waves, I smile and see my employee's, all wesen.

First, there was Justina Metzler was a Luisant- Pêcheur, an otter-like creature, she was quite creative, so she decorated the donuts and was quite funny too.

Then there was Lucas Boganski, he was a Fuchbau. He got kicked out of his parents place and was the school's trouble maker, so I gave him a job and he decorates the donuts alongside Justina...he makes the more mature ones.

There was also Hallie Fadden, she was a Seltenvogel. She kept to herself sometimes but got along fine with others, she enjoyed make the donut batter and sometimes made cakes and cupcakes.

Last but not least, there were the young couple; Kyle and Susie.

Susie Ebra was a Indol Gentil, very gentle and shy, she's very quick too, so she usually took the cleaning job, Kyle Wrangham, was actually a Blutbad, well, a Wieder Blutbad but he is still just as protective of everyone, just like Jasper, he also works at the counter with me.

So that's us, our little family, and I mean family, their parent's either were dead, didn't care or they ran away. So, I had quite a big house that my mother and father left me when they had unfortunately passed.

It's kind of a tradition actually, the Nettstute were a rare species and wanted to protect others, so when we found out we were Zornmörders, we settled here and let wesen in need stay and they work with us. I help them with school, keep a roof under their heads and keep them out of trouble, my family were actually quite rich, we didn't have to care for the royal family because we  _were_ a royal family.

We did get along, even though we were polar opposites, y'know? But, that was pushed aside when I met Sean, he was so kind to me, even though he was intimidating at times, but we never disrespected each other, Sean even came over to check on us and help out whenever he could.

"Hey Clara?" I look at Kyle who had a frown on his face.

"Yeah?" I ask, and he looks at his hands.

"Do you think Susie's doing okay?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I think that she's doing fine, she's just walking to get some more sprinkles...she'll be back in a few." I assure, and we see here across the street. "See, she's right there!"

Kyle smiles as she comes in with the bags in her hold and a smile on her face.

"I got sprinkles and I found this cute shop that had some adorable decorations and I got the usually things." Susie smile and I took the bags from her and put them on the decoration station.

"Oh my, aren't these cute!" I see the donuts and I then see Lucas' donut creations.

"They're funny." Justina smirked, and Lucas grinned, it didn't help that Hallie had made them...

"Welp, we, they'll be in the cabinet as always. On display." I sigh with an inwards smile and walked out, hearing Lucas' laugh behind me.

"He make the dick one again?" Susie asked, and I nodded...when people say they work with children...come to my store, see how I feel.


End file.
